


Tutelage

by orphan_account



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Artanis’ legs are too long for her to dance with the easy grace of her mother, but when she dances before Yavanna she forgets that. Forgets everything but the heat that runs through her – from the wine that the Giver of Fruits gives her, but also the burning that stems from being under the Valië’s penetrating gaze.
Relationships: Yavanna Kementári/Galadriel | Artanis
Kudos: 5





	Tutelage

Artanis’ legs are too long for her to dance with the easy grace of her mother, but when she dances before Yavanna she forgets that. Forgets everything but the heat that runs through her – from the wine that the Giver of Fruits gives her, but also the burning that stems from being under the Valië’s penetrating gaze.

Artanis strips as she dances – until she is naked beneath the mingling light of the Trees. Her hair streams around her, bright and unbound. She bends backwards, breasts pointing skyward. It is an honour to be noticed by one of them, the highest honour.

Yavanna’s eyes are hazy with lust. She catches Artanis when she passes by, catches and pushes her down onto the moss. Artanis lets out a startled cry. Yavanna cups her chin and kisses her deep and deep again, until Artanis is burning and shaking. The moss is soft. The air is hot. Yavanna has eyes bright as flower petals, bright as beetles. She peers into Artanis, pierces her with a gaze, knowing all of her, claiming all of her.

Worship. Love. Adoration. Gratitude. The relationship between creator and creation is always complicated. To Yavanna, Artanis is but a creature – a creature of beauty to cherish and keep safe, but a creature, nonetheless. People say that the light of Telperion and Laurelin are snared in Artanis’ tresses. Artanis wonders if it was Yavanna’s work. If she gave Artanis this beauty, so she could enjoy it in this way. Strewn on the ground. Beneath her.

Artanis has no power in Aman, no choice but to bend knee and give reverence. She waits to be summoned, and comes at once. How can she not be a beholden to the Being who created the fruit and flesh that keep her body alive? Love comes easily, like submission. Each kiss is a lesson, a blessing, and a command.


End file.
